


Partners

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [40]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Balfonheim, Comfort Sex, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Grief, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The sky is dusk purple-black when Basch finds them.</cite></p><p>Post-Pharos spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Balthier had begged off Balfonheim's markets for the aerodrome, but had not gone there; Fran had disappeared.

The sky is dusk purple-black when Basch finds them. Balthier had chosen a room facing the endless Ocean. Basch would not have entered, but he had thought he was still searching. This door had been ajar and Basch could hear nothing above the wind buffeting waves against the manse's moorings.

Fran's back is bare, as is Balthier's beneath her, the pale skin of his shoulders, his arms that Basch has never seen before. Balthier might sleep, his face turned away. Fran's eyes are closed, her hips gently rolling. Her lips are moving, whispering words Basch cannot understand and cannot place against the catches of breath he can barely detect. Balthier.

Noah had been retrieved by the crew of his Atmos, too anxious to escape the Pharos' destruction to pursue sky pirates. He might yet live, but Dr. Cid--

The pirates are naked. Fran is panting, but Basch cannot draw his eyes from Balthier's taut knuckles, his fingers clutching Fran's.

Basch shuts the door with both palms against the wood, and then his back. His brigandine's collar bites. For now, he will stand guard.


End file.
